


My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Sheppard and McKay are waiting for the cavalry. SGAHC Challenge.





	My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys by NebbyJen

 

“Hey…at least I have my boots on.”

“Sheppard, you’re not making sense.”

“Cowboys always die with their boots on.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“But I did get shot.”

“Oh, yes, another thing you can cross off your ‘to-do’ list.”

“Rodney.”

“What?”

“You ever watch the old cowboy movies when you were growing up. You know, Roy Rogers or John Wayne?”

“No. And I can’t believe you’re comparing Rogers and Wayne. That’s like comparing decaf and latte.”

“I liked cowboy movies.”

“I’m sure you did; all that violence and gun-toting. Isn’t that every American boy’s dream?”

“No. Just cowboys, and the Wild West, and...” Cough…cough…

“And what?”

“Being a hero.”

“I think you’ve got that part down.”

“Can I have a hat?”

“You have a hat.”

“No, a cowboy hat.”

“I don’t have one. Maybe when Dex gets back we can ask him.”

“Does he know a cowboy?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Rodney, is Carson coming?”

“Yes, he should be here soon.”

“Okay.”

“Sheppard?”

“Hmmm….”

“You have to stay awake. Tell me more about wanting to be a cowboy?”

“Always got the pretty girls.”

“Now it’s all making sense.”

“What?” Cough…cough…

“Here, lean against me. Are you cold?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

“Rodney?”

“Hmmm?”

“Pretty girls?”

“Cowboys and space captains always get the girls.”

“What did you want to be when you were little?”

“A member of the RCMP.”

“A Mountie?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothin’."

"I liked the uniform.”

“They ride horses like a cowboy.”

“That was the down side. Why look good, but smell bad?”

“What ‘bout T’la?”

“What about her?”

“Wan’ to be?”

“I imagine a Ninja, if she had the opportunity."

Cough...cough...cough...

"Hold still or you’ll start the bleeding again.”

“S’ry.”

“Don’t worry, Carson will be here soon.”

“With cav’lry.”

“Yes, with the cavalry.”

“Cold.”

“I know.”

“They were gonna shoot you.”

“Yes, well you took care of that, didn’t you?”

“Hurts.” Cough…cough…cough…

“I imagine it does.”

“R’ney, ‘s okay.”

“No, it’s not, but we’ll discuss that later when you’re feeling better.”

“Where’s bad guy?”

“He’s gone.”

“Dead?”

“Yes.”

“You shoot ’im?”

“Yes.”

“Thankz.”

“You’re welcome.”

“…tired…”

“I know. Good news, I can see Teyla and Dex with Beckett.”

“R’ney?”

“It’s okay. Help's almost here.”

“You…make…good…cowboy…”

"So do you, partner. So do you.”

The End


End file.
